Total Drama Titans: Someone will catch you
Hellohellohello and welcome back to Total Drama Titans. Last episode the campes competed in a cooking challenge to make a 3 course meal for well, me. Unfortunately it was the Screaming Gophers who didnt get the taste of victory and eliminated Herald. Stay tuned for this episode on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 11: Someone will catch you Blackfire: Angel got lucky, but now we got to think of plan to get her out Starfire: um, i dont think sabotaging is a rule in this game Blackfire: oh star, rules were made to be broken, and its the only way to get to the final 3 together, Angel had her chance but she blew it. Starfire: maybe we could get another alliance member Blackfire: hmmmm Raven hates me, Jinx hates me, Cheshire is sticking up for Angel, dunno about Argent, Kole is too quiet and we'd have to let that oaf in it, hmmmmm Starfire: Bumble Bee......... Blackfire: no (as they think Robin watches them and Beast Boy comes up to him) Robin: i knew it Beast Boy: dude, why are you perving on the girls. Robin: shhhhh im not perving im spying, I need to know why Star suddenly wants to be with her sis instead of us. Beast Boy: dude Star is still our friend, why, cause you love her Robin: I DO NOT LOVE STARFIRE (Blackfire opens the door) Blackfire: yes Robin? Robin: grrr (he walks away) *Robin* grr, but i knew it, gotta go tell Raven *Beast Boy* dude, no way why would Star leave us (with the Bass dorm) Jinx: yes ok, just get out of my room, bye (she hangs up) Kid Flash: ooo breakin' the rules i see, i love the rebels Jinx: im just calling my brother to see how things are doing back at home Kid Flash: well itsa good thing the security camera broke last tuesday huh, know anything about it. Jinx: no (she grins) *Jinx* yeah i know, but come one you gotta break the rules sometimes *Kid Flash* naw man, i dont snitch Control Freak: CAMPERS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. (at the campsite) Control Freak: so, todays challenge will see how well you bond with other members of your team. There will be 5 challenges and the team who gets the most wins before the other one shall win a very very VERY expensive hottub. Beast Boy: awesome, pair us up and lets see what were doing Control Freak: ok (at a mountain) Control Freak: ok this is where you'll be rock climbing to that edge to get the flags , first team to come back wins a point, got it. So um, for the Bass lets have........... Red X and Robin Red X: great Robin: just as annoyed Control Freak: and the Gophers um, Blackfire and Angel Angel: you just had to Control Freak: sorry i just wanted to see what she'd do Blackfire: dont worry, i wanna win this challenge to Control Freak: now 1 will be a climber, the other the operator of the rope Blackfire: you be the climber and ill be the rope operator Angel: well..... Blackfire: (ties the rope on Angel) too late Angel: whats this second rope for Blackfire: oh, its a backup rope Robin: right you make sure i dont fall, i'll climb Red X: ok, i'll sure try not to Control Freak: READY, GO (they climb and Robin is in the lead) Blackfire: COME ON ANGEL Angel: im trying Blackfire: well its time to go quicker or else Angel: (stops climbing) or else what Blackfire: (she tugs at the second rope and her skirt rips, making everyone see her underwear making the bass laugh) Angel: huh, grrr (Robin climbs and gets the flag) Robin: got it (he starts climbing down) Red X: just jump Robin: why and fall flat on my face Red X: yes (he drops the rope and Robin falls) Control Freak: HEYHEYHEY dont do that when i have no popcorn (Robin successfully lands on his feet) Control Freak: awwww, but BASS WIN THE POINT 1-0 (bass cheer) *Robin* not funny (at the dining room) (Jinx and Wondergirl appear on the left side and Starfire and Killowat appear on the second) (Stunt double jumps down to the stand then appearing to be Control Freak who puts on shades saying swag on the side) Control Freak: ok, today you'll be cooking the poisonous blowfish for your other teammate to eat Jinx: wait what Control Freak: yep choose Wondergirl: its ok, i cook alot of these kinds of fish in Amazonia, please Jinx: well, ok *Jinx* im dead Starfire: ooooo please can i be head chef pleaaase Killowat: have you even cooked this Starfire: well um, no but i will, please, you can trust me *puppy eyes* Killowat: fine *Killowat* yep, i just comitted suicide Control Freak: you must slice it veeeery carefully around its organs, that is where the poison is and that will paralyze your nerve system making you unmovable for the next 24 hours. Ready, GO *after the cutting* Control Freak: okey dokey, Jinx eat it Jinx: *gulp* *she gets the fish bit on a fork and then eats it and waits for her paralyzation, but nothing comes* (bass cheer) *Jinx* phew......i hate Japan Control Freak: errr Gophers, go Starfire: i have been victorious (she holds the plate of her failed fish) Killowat: im dead *he takes it on its fork and puts it in his mouth* .......not bad hehehehheeheh *he falls paralyzed* Starfire: oops Control Freak: another point to the Bass. 2-0 (at a shooting range) Control Freak: this time you will be shooting arrows off your partners heads, with apples. Beast Boy and Mammoth for the Bass and Cheshire and Kid Flash for the Gophers. Cheshire: dont sweat it, im the best there is at shooting Kid Flash: well ok Mammoth: um Beast Boy: dude, you throw, ill stand Mammoth: well, ok *Mammoth* ok im gonna suck Control Freak: the team who sucessfully does this in the amount of time possible will win the point. If no teams complete it, we will see who has not got the most facial damage, but you'll be blindfolded. Ready GO ( Cheshire instantly hits the arrow ) Kid Flash: wow *Cinderblock checks the blindfold* Control Freak: wow, she wasnt cheating *Cheshire* what can i say, im awesome (the Gophers cheer) 2-1 (at the river) Control Freak: 4th challenge, the blind trapeze. One of the duo must jump off that panel there, blindfolded and the one swinging on the trapeze must catch them or else they fall into the jellyfish infested water. Bass, you have Aqualad and Kole and Gophers you get Mas y Menos Mas: SI Menos: Vamos a hacer esto (Gophers start first) Mas: ok en 3 2 1 SALTO (Menos jumps and Mas catch him while they zoom back on ground) Aqualad: ok Kole, ive asked the jellyfish not to hurt you so dont worry just jump Kole: well...ok Blackfire: cant let them win (Blackfire shoots a mini starbolt into Aqualad's eye) Aqualad: ow *he closes his eyes and Kole falls* Gnnark: KOLE *he jumps and catches her* Kole: thanks Gnnark (he gets mad with Aqualad) Aqualad: listen something got caught in my eye, sorry Kole: its ok, still friends Control Freak: point to the Gophers 2-2 (at the top of the mountain) Control Freak: the blind toboggan race, whoever wins this shall win it for their team. Drivers shall be blindfolded and steer the toboggan while navigators tell them where to go. Ok so its Raven and Pantha, Gizmo and Blackfire *Blackfire* brilliant *Raven* i guess shes not that bad, i could have Jinx Control Freak: ready.....GO *Bass are in the lead* Pantha: left......right.............right Blackfire: come on you bozo go left Gizmo: hey, you dont tell me what to do barf ball Blackfire: LEFT, GO LEFT (they crash into tree) Pantha: ok, were almost there go left......then right Raven: ok.......v (The gophers are back up and Blackfire picks up speed and the teams are now neck and neck) *Blackfire* a girls just gotta do it all hasn't she Pantha: hmmm *she looks at a rock* go right *they zoom into the air and then fly over the finish line* (the Bass cheer) 3-2 Blackfire: grrr WHATS WRONG WITH YOU *she blasts Gizmo to a tree* Control Freak: Bass, go getcha hottub, Gophers to the campsite VOTING IS HERE http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8121 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans Category:Vhs